Slendertalia Part 1
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: This story is a crossover between Hetalia and the Creepy Pasta character, Slender Man. In this story, the Allies and the Axis, as well as my own British Isle characters, are looking into a supposed rumor that dwells within a haunted park. What will happen to the curious adventurers after a few unexpected events? Will they survive Slender Man?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Note

There was an eerie silence that crept over the forest. Footsteps ran hurriedly towards the woods. He was heavily panting and exhausted as he continued to sprint through the darkness. His flashlight bobbed up and down and it made it hard to see. Everyone once in a while, he looked back to see if anything was behind him. His eyes widened and he pushed himself to go faster. He ran into a fence and started to panic.

"Damn it!" He said as he pushed the chain back and forth. "Come on!" He cried. Tears ran down his cheeks. He heard footsteps and shut his eyes. He was afraid to turn around.

Loud cackling could be heard as he group walked near the forest. They were all arguing about something as they joked around.

"Come on bro!" An American grinned.

"Absolutely not!" An Englishman sighed.

"Are you scared, Great Britian?" A French man murmured.

"Of course not!" England argued.

"Let's go, da?" A Russian man smiled.

"You're a big scaredy cat, aru!" A Chinese man said to England.

"Oh, and you're not?" England challenged. The group walked towards a half open gate where a couple of people were waiting for them.

"See, even your siblings are braver than you are, aru!" The Chinese man smirked. England gave him a dirty look.

"There you are!" An Irish woman scolded. "It's about time you guys showed up!"

"Indeed it is." A Welsh man grinned.

"Hey sis!" The American grinned as he ran over to the Irish woman and hugged her.

"Hey, America." She grinned as she hugged him back.

"Where's everyone else?" England asked.

"Germany and the others went inside. Scotty's here too but he got impatient and went with the others. They have their phones on them so don't worry." The Irish woman said.

"Yeah, Ireland and I decided it'd be best if we waited for you. Don't worry though, they just entered." The Welsh man smiled.

"So, America," Ireland started as she flicked her red hair out of her face and dug her hands in her green sweater, "care to explain to your big sister why we're here?"

"Uh… Well…" America stuttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Honestly, America! Ireland asked you why and I'd love to know!" England fumed.

"Will you calm down?" The French man sighed. He rubbed his temples in exaggeration.

"Well I wanted to see what was going on." America said.

"Like you and Italy wanted to see what was going on with that haunted mansion?" Ireland sighed.

"How about how he wanted to see what those mirrors did?" The Welsh man added.

"Great point, even though I told you guys to not touch those mirrors!" Ireland sighed.

"How else would we all solve those bloody kidnappings?" England argued.

"By becom-"

"HELL NO!" Everyone yelled as Russia grinned creepily. He frowned and looked at the forest through the fencing.

"What's the story with this one, aru?" The Chinese man asked.

"Apparently," The Welsh man started, there's a rumor going around saying that these woods are haunted. Some man kidnaps people, or somehow lures them in, and basically preys on them."

"_Preys_ on them?" The French man said worriedly.

"Basically chases them as they try to get out and if they can't he kills them." Ireland said.

"So it's like the haunted mansion all over again?" England said.

"Maybe, we haven't heard from the others yet about what's going on." Ireland said.

They all looked into the dark forest and split into groups of two. Ireland got with England and America while Wales went with France and then China and Russia paired off. China begged to be with someone other than him, but everyone began to look for the others. China sighed as he saw the groups walk around with their flashlights.

"Oi, when are we going to actually start looking around?" A Scottish man sighed as he smoke his cigar. A German man waved the smoke out of his face.

"Soon. Ve have to vait for Ireland and the others to come in." He frowned.

"This place is scaring me!" An Italian said shakily.

"Hai. It is very creepy." A Japanese man added. They all looked around and sighed as they waited. A chill ran down their spines and the Scottish man looked around. His flashlight touching the lone trees and shrugged as he didn't find.

There were soft crunches in the ground and a group of people walked towards them. The Scottish man grinned as he saw his siblings approaching them.

"'Bout bloody time!" He grinned.

"They were all arguing and not paying attention to what they were doing." Ireland sighed. She smiled as she saw Scotland and the others. They stood next to a blue run down truck that had a small building behind it. They all shifted uncomfortably as they stood.

"So we're here!" Italy grinned. "Can we leave now?!" He pleaded.

"Are you nuts?!" An albino man grinned. "Vhy vould ze Awesome me vant to leave?!" They all sighed as the man grinned.

"I agree with Prussia, let's at least take a look around. I mean America went through all the trouble to find this place." England said. Everyone agreed and paired off into groups of two.

"Everyone's got their phones on them, right?" Ireland asked. They nodded and walked off in different directions.

America and England walked through the forest. They both looked around as their flashlights decorated the trees in front of them. America sighed as he looked around. England shook his head at America's childish behavior.

"How childish can you be?" England frowned.

"What? I'm not childish at all!" America argued. They continued to argue until they heard a blood curdling scream. They both straightened up and faced two different directions. Their hearts raced and their flashlights scattered around them in a rush. Nothing was a round them but chills went down their spines.

"W-what the bloody hell was that?!" England exclaimed as he tried to calm down.

"No idea bro!" America said shakily. His flashlight rested on a large rock that went up towards the sky. There was a note with a drawing of something on it.

"That wasn't there before." He muttered as he walked towards it. England turned around to see what he was doing. His phone rang and he picked it up. America grabbed the note and looked at the drawing and what was scribbled down on it.

The note had a naked tree on the right of the picture with the words "LEAVE ME ALONE" scrawled on it. The picture looked like a child drew it. America looked at the note quizzically. He turned to give it to England and heard him talking to someone. America looked around the forest with his flashlight for any signs of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Second Note

Everyone looked around frantically as the scream ended. Ireland jumped towards Prussia. She buried her face into his clothes as he looked around with his flashlight. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Ireland's other and Japan approaching them.

"Oi, I think you're more scared than Ireland." Scotland chuckled.

"Very funny!" Prussia said as he glared at Scotland.

"Do you guys know what that noise was?" Japan asked.

"It sounded like a scream." Ireland said as she backed away from Prussia.

"Why don't we call everyone to see if they're all right?" Scotland said as he took out his phone. Everyone else took theirs out and started calling everyone.

England's phone started to ring. He turned around and picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"England? Are you and America all right?" Ireland said.

"Yeah. What was that scream? Is everyone else okay?" England asked.

"As far as I know, Prussia, Scotty, Japan and I are all right." Ireland informed.

"Well, we're doing all right. I think Amer-"

"Dudette! I found something really creepy!" America yelled into England's phone.

"What'd you find?" Ireland said as if she was unaffected by America's booming voice.

"I found a really creepy note. It says "Leave me alone" in big letters." Ireland thought about the note.

"Anything else?" Ireland asked.

"Besides that creepy screaming? Nope!" America said.

"All right, America can you and England meet us by that truck?" Ireland said. "All right. See you then." Ireland put away her phone and looked at the others.

"So it's settled." Japan nodded. They all nodded and started to walk back towards the broken down truck.

"What'd America hafta say?" Scotland asked.

"He said he found a creepy note." Ireland said. She told them what America had told her about the note.

"Zat's strange…" Prussia muttered. His flashlight bounced around the forest. It hit the trees and the forest floor. He looked around with his crimson eyes and a dulled expression.

The group all walked towards the truck. They saw France and Wales leaning against the truck. They looked around cautiously with their flashlights. Wales flashed his over towards Scotland and nearly jumped.

"Calm down Wales. It's just your big brother." Scotland scoffed. Wales gave them an unsettling look. France looked over and smiled at Scotland.

"Where's Russia and China?" Ireland asked.

"They're on their way." Wales said. They all started to look around with unease. Suddenly, Ireland's phone rang. They all jumped and watched as Ireland picked it up.

"Hello?" She said. There was nothing but static.

"Hello?" She repeated. There was breathing. Ireland was about to saying something when another blood curdling scream ran in her ears. She screamed and fell down. Her phone landed on the ground and she looked at it with wide eyes. Scotland grabbed the phone and started to talk into it. Wales knelt down to his sister and helped her up.

"Are you all right, sis?" Wales asked. Ireland nodded shakily.

"Y-yeah…" She trembled.

"Vat did you hear?" Prussia asked.

"That scream." She felt like she was going to be sick. Scotland looked at the phone and looked through the recent calls.

"That bloody bastard!" Scotland hollered.

"What?" France said.

"America called her! That lad is going to get it this time!" Scotland looked around for any sight of his younger blonde brothers.

"Doitsu!" Italy screamed as he jumped on Germany.

"Calm down, Italy!" Germany struggled as he tried to hold Italy up. There was a scream a few minutes ago and another just now. The second one sounded like a girl. The first was hard to distinguish. It sounded far away compared to the one they just heard.

"What was that?!" Italy squealed.

"It sounded like Ireland und she is vith East. She'll be okay." Germany said. They looked around and didn't see anything that stuck out. There was just darkness and trees. Germany sighed and put Italy down. Italy grabbed his phone and tried to call the others.

"Ve can't call them remember?" Germany sighed.

"I'm still going to try!" Italy panicked. He typed in a number and kept trying to call it as they wandered around. Germany sighed when he flicked his flash light around. They were in a fork in the road. There was a tunnel and dark pathway that looked like it led to an open area.

Germany looked over to Italy and saw he wasn't really paying attention. Germany sighed and tried to look through the tunnel with his light. He saw a faint shadow. He squinted his eyes and tried make out what was at the end of the tunnel.

"Italy, can you wait here?" Germany asked. Italy shook his head and grabbed Germany's arm as they moved towards the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, Germany grabbed the note. There was a childish drawing of trees. A figure stood next to one that was crossed out.

"Vat the…?" Germany said as he looked at the note confused. Italy looked around, his flashlight dancing along the road and the trees. He was shaking and wished that he wasn't here. He looked around and stopped when he saw a pair of black feet.

"America! Will you stop running!" England hollered as he chased after him.

"Why should I? Big sis is in trouble!" America said. They pair continued to run. First a scream, then the note, and now Ireland's scream. England didn't like how things were looking. They couldn't call Russia, China or the others and only received the call from Ireland.

They stopped in the middle of the road and saw flashlights flickering around in front of them. They sighed in relief as they realized where everyone else was. They looked at each other and smiled. Just as they turned their heads towards the group of flash lights, another scream could be heard.

They immediately searched the area around them. Their eyes wide and full of terror, their breathing had hitched as they tried to figure out who and where it was coming from. They heard footsteps and turned around to see Scotland, France and Wales running towards them. Scotland looked like he was about to exploded with fury.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?!" Scotland hollered.

"What was what about?" America said confused.

"Didn't you call Ireland?" Wales asked. America shook his head.

"Ireland is the only call we've been able to receive. WE tried calling the others and nothing happens." England said.

"What was that scream just now? I mean if it wasn't you two." France said.

"If it was them, we'd still be shaking with the others." Scotland retorted. Ireland and the others approached them. America dove for Ireland once he saw her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry if I scared you, bro!" America said. Ireland hugged him back and waited for him to calm down.

"It's all right. I know it wasn't you. It was that first scream we heard." Ireland said. They looked around.

"Odd zat we haven't heard from China and Russia." Prussia said.

"Hai. I've been trying to call them and I've had no ruck so far." Japan said. "It's like they're out of range or something. It's the same for Italy and Germany."

"Strange." England muttered.

"I tried to see where that scream came from but it seems like our magic is restricted in this place." Ireland said.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Scotland said, looking at England.

"I thought we all promised to not bring that up again." England frowned and crossed his arms.

"Calm down." France said. "Let's try to find out where the others are. Something scared someone and we need to find out who it was and what happened."

"That's very grown-up of you France." England frowned.

"What should we do? We'll need to split up to figure out where everyone is." Ireland said. Everyone got into a circle and decided where they were going and with whom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Third Note

Screams cracked through the air one after another. The pair looked around with anticipation. They didn't know where they were coming from either but it was easy to distinguish that it was nearby. The forest around them kept its undying theme of darkness as they walked along the pathway. Their flashlights hit the haunted trees. The lights stopped when they saw a group of large rocks protruding from the ground and reaching to tear through the night sky.

"Come on, aru! Let's go look over there and see if we can call them." China said as they walked up to the large rocks. Russia nodded and they wandered towards them.

China grabbed his phone and tried to call the others. He tried every number over again. Russia looked around the rocks. He found a note with a childish drawing. It had a tree with a man standing next to it. He had an extra pair of arms. Russia cocked his head at the drawing. There were words next to the strange man: FOLLOWS.

"Follows…?" Russia echoed quietly. He turned to see China cursing at his phone. China sighed and tried another number. Russia looked back at the note and felt a dark presence; which was different since he was Russia after all. He looked around and watched as his flashlight danced around the trees.

"Italy?!" China exclaimed.

"China? Why are you calling? Do you know where everyone is?" Italy said with a shaky voice.

"No I don't, aru. I tried calling them and I can't." China frowned.

"Same here!" Italy said.

"We should find some place to meet up, aru." China said.

"Vell, ve see rusted tanks vhere ve are." Germany said. China looked around and he saw the same rusted tanks down one of the forks in the road.

"I think I see them too, aru! We'll meet you there." China hung up and looked over at Russia. "Ready to go, aru?" Russia looked around and nodded. They walked towards the rusted tanks.

Italy was clinging to Germany. They just wanted to go home. They saw a weird creature and Germany grabbed Italy and ran. They found a large building with rusted tanks by it. They took their chances and hid near the tanks.

Italy got a call from China so they might actually be doing okay. Germany was shaking from the encounter. Italy was confused about what had happened. He summed it up as something he didn't want to know. There was rustling nearby and they both looked towards the direction. There were flashing of camera lights and soon enough both Russia and China appeared.

"There they are, aru!" China said. Germany and Italy got up.

"So what did you to find?" Italy frowned.

"Besides us not being able to call the others? This note, da." Russia grinned and showed the note that he found earlier.

"There's another one?" Germany said. He quickly pulled out his note and showed it to them. They examined the two notes.

"Very strange, aru." China said.

"Yes, very strange…" Germany said.

"Something wrong?" Russia said.

"Vell… ve might've seen ze creature in zat picture." Germany said.

"What do you mean, aru?" China said.

"Vell, zere iz un urban rumor vhere I'm from." Germany started. He explained how Prussia spread a rumor about a creepy man he saw in his dreams once. This man had no distinct facial features but he did wear a black suit. Prussia had told him that apparently he stole people and sent them on a scavenger hunt around nearby woods. He later killed them when he was bored.

"When he was bored, aru?" China said.

"No one knows what happens after he takes them. I thought they were just rumors." He said.

"We have to tell the others, aru." China said. As he said that a chill went up their spines. They looked around and their flashlights spread around them like search lights. Italy yelped when he saw a pair of legs. They all looked at the pair of legs that Italy had found.

"China? Why don't you and Italy go look for the others, da?" Russia grinned.

"What?! Are you crazy, aru?!" China exclaimed.

"He's right. We're stronger than the both of you and you two can go find the others. We'll call you once we're safe.

China and Italy looked at the men with uncertainty but they knew they were right. They sighed and ran away from the tanks and into the forest. Russia and Germany looked at the running figures.

"So zis iz it?" Germany sighed.

"Da. I'm a little sad. No one's become one with Russia yet." Russia smiled and waved his pipe. Germany gulped and took out a leather object. They sighed and ran towards the strange creature.

Feet crunched the leaves on the forest floor. Flashlights lit up their path shakily. They had all agreed to go and explore the area for more clues. Ireland was still shaky from all the screaming and was on her toes for anything that moved. Prussia promised Scotland that he'd look after Ireland when they all left. So Ireland and Prussia left with France and England. The good thing was that they provided unneeded commentary. The bad thing was that they wouldn't shut up. While Ireland felt more at ease with their mindless chatter, she also wanted to kill them because they wouldn't shut up.

They approached an abandoned building. They cautiously approached the building and saw tiles decorating the wales and the floor. Ireland and England stopped as Prussia and France walked towards the creepy structure.

"What's wrong, England?" France taunted. "Scared?"

"No!" He said defensively.

"There's just a creepy aura there…" Ireland finished. France and Prussia turned to the siblings and looked at them.

"What do you mean "creepy aura"? Is Russia in there?" France asked.

"I don't know!" Ireland said. "There is something creepy there though…"

"So let's only go in unless we have to." England said. The pair sighed and approached the siblings. They all froze when there was a loud _crack!_ in the air. Ireland yelped and jumped towards Prussia. They all looked around at the skeptically and the noise sounded again. It was nearby and Prussia clutched Ireland as his crimson eyes widened.

He murmured something and started to run off. Ireland chased after him with France and England on their heels. There was loud _clank!_ against a metal surface. They quickened their pace and tore into a field of rusted tanks. England and France stopped at the first two and tried to catch their breath. Ireland and Prussia looked around and their flashlights stopped on the red soil in front of them.

"Is that…?" Ireland felt lightheaded and leaned against one of the tanks as Prussia investigated. Blood was scattered everywhere. There was a small pool of it that started to trail out towards the forest to the west. Another small pool led to the creepy building. France and England used their flashlights to see how far it went. They sighed when they saw that it led inside the building. They backed up and stood next to Ireland. France helped Prussia look around for clues.

England's and Ireland's flashlights flickered around the area. Ireland's flashlight stopped when she saw a purple cloth. She went over and picked it up. It was still warm and had blood stains. The scarf was torn at the end of the ends of cloth. Ireland looked with uncertainty as she examined the cloth.

"Look!" Prussia said. The pools of blood that led into the forest left a trail as if someone was dragging their foot along the ground.

"Someone's hurt…" France said.

"Or on the brink of death." England finished. Ireland looked at the blood that led into the building.

"I think two people are in trouble. The problem is who was with Russia?" Ireland said.

"What? Russia?" England exclaimed. Ireland showed them the scarf.

"I remember one of Russia's old comrades, from the time when he was the Soviet Union, giving it to him for Christmas one year." Ireland said.

"Strange… He wouldn't leave his scarf here." France muttered.

"Und mein bruder iz hear somevhere." Prussia said.

"Let's go and follow that path… I hope they're both all right." Ireland said. AS they set out to see where the trail led, Prussia grabbed Ireland.

"Is he… going to be okay?" Prussia frowned. Ireland looked at him with soft emerald eyes.

"Of course he'll be okay." She smiled. Prussia looked down and Ireland hugged him. "Keep frowning and I'll have to rethink how awesome you are." Prussia smirked.

"Vhy vould you do zat? I am ze awesomest person here! Zose other losers can suck it!" He had a huge grin on his face.

"That's better!" Ireland grinned. England looked at the couple as they cheered each other up and shook his head.

"At least they're trying to be optimistic." France said. They all regrouped and followed the blood path.

As they walked off there was a weak groan. A man sighed in pain and groaned as he became aware of where he was. He cursed as he felt his life slipping away slowly. Whatever that creature was, it could deal some serious damage.

There was a faint smile upon the man's lips. He wished he had his scarf back. He grimaced in pain as he clenched onto his pipe and a piece of paper that was locked in his clenched fist. The man looked up towards the ceiling and fell unconscious. The flashlight that he held with the paper had rolled onto the floor. It lit up the wall where a dark figure stood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Fourth Note

The group followed the bloody path. The injured person looked as if he dragged his leg as he ran. Ireland cringed as they continued to follow the trail. Their flashlights flickered against the ground as they walked. Prussia froze as he looked into the tunnel he sprinted towards a heaving figure. Ireland ran towards him and tried to catch up to him. She held her breathe when she saw who the figure was.

"Vest…?" Prussia's voice trembled when he muttered the nickname and slid to his knees to get a better look at the figure. Ireland stepped back to leave them some room. She stood with France and England.

"Something wrong?" England asked.

"No… Let's review everything so far." Ireland said.

"Sounds good." France grinned.

"Did you guys notice the blood trail that led into the building?" Ireland said.

"It looked like someone was being dragged inside." France said.

"Exactly. Someone was able to fight off whatever was attacking them." Ireland nodded.

"We still don't know what happened." England said.

"We can only assume Russia's okay. We don't know if he's actually dead or if he's alive. He might've escaped in the forest. Maybe it was whoever screamed earlier." Ireland said.

"I get it. Too many questions and only so much to go on." England sighed. They all began to think of possible solutions for most of their questions. Most included Germany answering them but he didn't look like he was ready to answer any type of questions. Ireland and France flashed their flashlights around mindlessly.

"You don't think we could use our magic, do you?" England asked.

"I don't think it's possible. We have only been able to us our Illumination spell for our flashlights. Scotty also made sure to put it on the Axis's flashlights before they entered. I made sure everyone got the ones Wales and I charmed." Ireland said.

"Any other spells that we could use?" England said. Ireland leaned against the tunnel trying to think of a spell. She subconsciously looked over at the brothers and sighed. She looked down and shook her head.

"Just the basic ones that we always have. Like making small stuff appear and disappear and then there's the changing an object's form but we never use them much." Ireland said. Just then the three of them felt a chill run up their spines. They waved their flashlights around and tried to find anything that seemed abnormal and dangerous.

Ireland flicked her light past the brothers and saw a dark figure wearing what looked like a suit. She tried to look at his face but she couldn't see because of the darkness outside of the tunnel. He was looking towards the brothers and started to run towards them. Ireland ran towards the brothers and murmured something as she blurred past them.

"Ireland! Vait!" Germany wheezed as Ireland held her spear and lunged at the man. Ireland's attack was held off by dark tendrils from the figure. Ireland struggled as she tried to jump back and try to attack him. The creature held her in a steady position as she tried to pull away. She glimpsed at its face and her eyes widened, nothing was there. It was a pale head with a nose and facial indents as to where the eyes should be.

"Ireland! Look away!" Germany hacked as Prussia lifted him and helped him towards the others. Ireland closed her eyes and jumped back. She felt her spear changing form and started shooting at the creature. Eventually it disappeared. Ireland looked with one eye and saw nothing. She sighed and fell to her knees.

"Are you okay, sis?" England asked Ireland as he kneeled next to her. He nodded and got up with his help. She held her head as she rose to her feet.

"Are you all right?" France asked. Ireland nodded once more.

"What was that thing?" Ireland said shakily.

"Something called Slenderman." Germany said. He began to tell them what he had told the others.

Gun shoots sounded in the air. A group of people looked around, their flashlights moving like Speedy Gonzales. One of them looked around and saw nothing. Scotland sighed and thought he saw flashlights in the distance. He whistled a unique note and waited for an answer.

"What was that about?" America asked.

"If it's who I think it is, he'll respond." Scotland said. There was a return whistle and the flashlights towards them. After a few seconds two exhausted men panted in front of them catching their breaths.

"It's good to see you, aru." China grinned.

"Likewise, China." Scotland said.

"Where is everyone, aru?" He asked.

"They went to go look for you and everyone else." Wales said. China looked like he'd seen a ghost after Wales had finished his sentence. He looked at Italy, who was about to burst into tears as he looked at the ground.

"Italy!" Japan said and ran over to him. "Are you all righto?" Italy shook his head and tears started to dribble down his cheeks and he was biting his lip to suppress the tears. Japan hugged him and tried to calm him down but he nearly started to wail he was in so much distress.

"So, China," America said as he started to change the subject, "you guys find anything? We found a note." America showed him the note. China looked at it and jumped.

"We found one too, aru!" china said taking out two pieces of paper. "Italy and Germany found the other one." Scotland and Wales looked at the notes.

"Strange…" Wales muttered.

"I think it was a bad idea to decide to have fun here and not do much." Scotland said.

"Also, Germany told us something before we split up, aru." China said. He began to tell them about Slenderman.

"So you go insane if you stare into its face for too long?" England said, he looked at Ireland worriedly as she was slumped against the tunnel's walls and held her head.

"Ja und he doesn't stop following his target until they are dead." Germany said. He started to cough. Prussia looked at his brother with a sad expression.

"Is there any way we can heal him?" Prussia said with a pleading voice. England looked at Ireland.

"Not without getting ourselves killed in the process. Our magic is only at its greatest when we're all together or all by ourselves. It makes no sense but it's just the way it is." Ireland groaned.

"So we have to split up?" Francis asked.

"Why not call Scotland and the others and tell them some of what we know. He and Wales need to be separated if they want everyone to survive." Ireland said. Francis got onto his phone and called Scotland.

"So what's the plan, sis?" England asked as he slid next to Ireland.

"I want to go explore a little. I think it'll clear my head." Ireland said.

"So I guess I'll stay with Germany." England nodded.

"And Prussia. He's not going to want to leave his side." Ireland added. Once France was done on the phone he turned to Ireland and England. They told him what the plan was and helped out Germany as they walked through the tunnel and towards the other side. Ireland and France left them and decided to go in towards the forest, as dangerous as it was.

"He's in real pain, isn't he?" France asked.

"Yeah and there's nothing I can do to help. Unfortunately, it's only a matter of time until he dies." Ireland frowned. They looked through a grove of half cut trees. There were some that had scrape marks all over them. Ireland flashed her flashlight onto a nearby tree and saw a note. The note had some scribble marks with an "O" and two "Xs". Next to the letters, was a message in capital letters: CAN'T RUN!

Ireland turned towards France to tell him something and there was a loud howl. Their eyes widened and they quickly ran towards the sound of the as fast as they could.

England used a spell to bat at the fiend. The fiend was unharmed and continued to walk towards them. Prussia stood next to England and shot his gun repeatedly. Ireland and France appeared and saw Prussia and England fighting Slenderman once more. She gasped as Prussia ran towards the creature head on.

Ireland ran towards him and closed her eyes as she grabbed him. They disappeared next to England and Ireland quickly charged for a spell. She shot the spell at the creature and it disappeared. She fell over from exhaustion. Prussia ran over to his brother. He held him in his arms and turned to Ireland. Then there were gunshots that split through the quiet night sky.

Scotland and everyone looked towards the sky and saw flash. Scotland shook his head as he led Italy and America through the forest. They continued to walk through the forest and look for any clues.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fifth Note

"So is that all Germany told you guys before it appeared?" Scotland asked.

"Shì de, yes." China nodded. China and Scotland looked at Italy worriedly as he continued to cry.

"We need to figure a way to find Ireland and the others. They might not know about this…" Scotland muttered. Wales looked around with America. They stood by a pair of trees as they waited for the rest of the group.

"What should we do?" China asked. Scotland looked around and sighed. Nothing came to mind. Wales and America stiffened as they looked around. Their flashlights searched with the trees carefully. Japan looked over with a quizzical look.

"Is something wrong?" Wales shook his head at him and put a finger to his lips. Everyone slowly hid near the trees. Wales listened for any type of noise. America reached for something on the back of his belt. Japan tried to calm Italy down as he sniffled. Wales was about to look over at him when he heard a faint noise.

It sounded like someone, or something was crying. Wales and America quietly glided across the grass. They stayed two trees apart as they neared a broken down truck. Wales bent down to hide near a tree and grabbed something hidden on his leg. America kneeled next to another tree and aimed his gun at the truck.

There was a wheezing figure leaned over the driver's seat. America looked over at Wales and nodded. They both slowly made their way to the figure. Wales got close to the passenger's side of the car and his hand flashed. They leaned against the old truck carefully. The figure continued to wheeze.

America sighed and aimed is gun at the figure. Wales jumped up and aimed his gun at the figure. They both shouted at the figure… but nothing happened. They stared at the figure and covered their noises as the figure stopped moving.

"Raunchy, bro!" America said in disgust. Everyone slowly approached them and America began to exaggerate the disgusting smell by waving his arms.

"Seriously, America…" Wales sighed. Scotland and China approached Wales.

"Looks like he was here before us." Scotland said.

"Oh, really?" China sneered. Scotland shot him a look and puffed smoke in his face. China coughed and cussed him out in Chinese.

"Maybe he was the one who scream earlier?" Wales said, disrupting their feud. They looked at him and investigated the boy. Wales and America kept guard for anything out of the unknown. China and Scotland lifted the boy out of the truck and carried him to an area behind a tree. America leaned in front of the tree and kept watch. Wales kept watch near Japan and Italy.

Japan hid Italy from what China and Scotland were doing. Wales looked at him worriedly. America looked down at the dirt and then continued look around. Italy was whimpering as he tried to calm down.

"Are you all righto, Italy?" Japan asked. Italy continued to whimper as he nodded.

"Don't worry, Italy," Wales said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "we'll get out of here." Wales smiled to try and comfort Italy. Italy gave a weak smile in return, which made Japan smile.

"Oi, we need yer help Wales." Scotland called. Wales nodded and America walked over to where Wales was.

"This place is so creepy…" America frowned.

"No kidding…" Japan said. "I hope Mr. Germany and the others are all right too." The pair looked around as Italy calmed down and wiped the dry tears that stained his cheeks. His bright eyes looked at the surrounding darkness. Everything around them stared at them with an ominous intent. Italy squeaked and bumped into Japan.

"Something wrong, Scotland?" Wales asked. Scotland motioned to the boy's back. His shirt was torn up shirt looked like it went through a wood chipper and survived. On the middle of the shirt was a note. Wales carefully looked at the note and the torn parts of the shirt around it. Blood stained the shirt and parts of the note. Wales grimaced and looked at the note carefully.

There was a tall figure in the middle and long arms and legs. He had no facial features on his face and a tie next to his neck. Next the childish drawing had "NO", written from top to bottom. Wales looked at it curiously and sighed.

"This is some weird note." Wales said.

"We've been trying to get it off his back." China said and frowned at the end of his sentence.

"But…?" Wales urged.

"But it's sort of… Well… Just look." Scotland said.

Wales gave his brother a quizzical look and lifted the shirt. He could feel that the shirt was stuck on something and wouldn't budge as he could see the boy's unscathed back. He tried once more and heard something that'd make anyone puke.

"Well, it's not like we have to collect them, right?" Wales said, covering his mouth.

"Japan said it'd be good to show the others in case something happens…" China said. They all took a deep breath and tried once more to get the note off the boy's back. After they got the blood stained note, Wales and China ran behind a tree. Scotland leaned his head against the cold metal of the truck and tried to calm down.

Scotland's pocket began to vibrate. She reached for his cell phone and picked it up after everyone began to discuss what they had found.

"Hello?" Scotland answered.

"Hello Scotland." France said. Scotland could hear the Frog's smirk as he said those words.

"Whaddya want?" Scotland sighed.

"Just wanted to let you guys know what we've found out so far." France said.

"And?"

"Well, Ireland tried to fight off that monster to save Germany and Prussia."

"Is she all right?"

"Of course! Well… physically that is. Germany said that if you look into…" France stopped to think about the creature's name, "Slenderman, je pense… Well if you star into its face for too long, you start going crazy. She'll be all right..." Scotland kicked the ground in anger.

"Anything else?"

"Oui! Ireland said that your magic will work better if you guys are separated…?" Scotland got what he was talking about.

"Got it." Scotland sighed and felt sick.

"Mon ami?" France asked.

"Hmm?"

"Be careful. I have a bad feeling about the next time we all see each other." The line cut and Scotland stared at his phone.

"You too, France…" He muttered as he rejoined everyone.

"Are you serious?" China gasped.

"We have to split up?" America frowned.

"Yes. We cover more ground… but at the cost of being more at risk." Scotland bowed his hung his head towards the ground. Wales and Japan thought about the situation.

"Ireland has a point though. We're stronger apart or when all of us are together. Might as well try to have some defense as we look around for the others." Wales said. Everyone looked at one another.

"Come on." Scotland said. "America and Italy are with me." America nodded and Italy frowned.

"It's all righto Italy. China and Wales will be safe with me. You keep Scotland and America safe." Japan said, trying to cheer him up. Italy nodded and walked towards America and Scotland.

"Remember your phone, Scotty!" Wales called as he watched them leave.

Scotland, Italy, and America wandered through the dark forest. They didn't hide or tail of anything as they traveled. It was dark and silent. The trees loomed over them with ominous intentions. Italy crouched in fear and grabbed onto Scotland. Scotland looked to see Italy's wide eyes flickering around in the darkness.

America had a hand on his gun as they continued to walk around. Scotland had a hand on a knife that was tied to his belt. They both eyed the darkness with unease.

Wales, Japan, and China walked back to the truck they had all found before. China seemed lost in thought as they walked. They were all busying themselves with their own thoughts as they trudged through the dark forest. They stumbled upon the truck and China stopped.

"Did you two notice that boy, aru?" China asked. Wales turned around and faced China with Japan.

"Yeah. I found it strange too." Wales said.

"What? Did something happen to him?" Japan said confused.

"It's more like what didn't happen to him." Wales said. Japan gave him a more confused look.

"He's clothes were all torn up and beaten, aru. His skin however…" China said.

"His skin was clear as day. No blood, no cuts, no nothing. Not even a scratch or a bruise." Wales finished.

"That's… strange…" Japan muttered. China nodded. "It also explains why that note was full of blood." Wales put his hand on his chin and became immersed in his own mind. China and Japan thought over the recent events.

"What if…" Wales started. Japan and China looked at him.

"What if…?" China urged. As Wales opened his mouth, there was a loud howl. It sounded like someone was in pain. Wales took out his gun and back up into China and Japan. Japan had his katana in his hand, ready to unsheathe it if necessary, and China had a pair of curved blades in his hands, he had his arms curved around his body and looked around with shifty eyes.

They all stayed as they were and saw a bright light somewhere behind them. Wales sighed as both China and japan tensed.

"It's one of Ireland's spells." Wales said. Japan and China calmed down and looked around.

The hair on the back of Wales's neck stood on end. He looked around and aimed his gun and flashlight at whatever might be in front of them. Japan and China followed his lead and looked around as they had the same feeling.

"So, what were you going to say, aru?" China asked.

"At the moment… Something we wouldn't want to hear." Wales said. A black tendril shot towards Wales and he jumped out of the way and began to shoot at the tendril's owner. Japan and China ran towards the tendril as it retracted and slashed at the creature.

"Stop! Run!" Wales said as he realized what they creature was. He ran towards the Asian men and grabbed them. As he ran away, he released his grip on them and they all tried to out run the monster.

It seemed like ages. The damned creature didn't give up as they continued to run. Japan's and China's eyes began to feel glossy as they panted. Wales felt like he was about to collapse. The creature was still following them and they knew they couldn't stop but if they didn't soon…

Wales stopped by a prickly tree. The tree had wild branches that were barren of life. As he continued to stare at the trunk, he found a piece of paper. China and Japan keeled over as they tried to breath. All three of them could hardly move and their limbs felt heavy. Sweat covered their faces as they panted heavily.

Wales looked around and saw the dark figure once more. China and Japan followed his gaze and tensed. It had a look of malice, faceless or not. They backed up towards the tree as the creature walked towards them.

"Damn… What do we do?" Japan asked. China and Wales were silent. He sighed and looked at the monster with determination. "I'm not going down without a fight." Japan ran towards the monster and slashed at it with his katana. China yelped and joined in, as did Wales.

Wales shot magic at the creature as Japan and China slashed at the tendrils, being careful not to look into its face. The monster looked over to Wales and tried to make its way to him. Wales jumped out of the monster's path and made his gun reappear. He shot at the monster as it continued to approach him.

The monster seemed to be absorbing the bullets. It grabbed Wales's gun and threw it to the side. Wales gasped and felt one of the tendrils around his neck. As he struggled the tendril lifted him up into the air with inhuman strength. Wales glimpsed at the tree and his eyes widened. He quickly tried to fight the monster's grip on him as the tendril drew back.

Japan jumped towards the creature and stabbed its back. It looked at him. One of the tendrils from his back shot towards him. Japan jumped out of the way and dodged its attack. The tendril rose towards the sky and ricocheted towards him. Japan barely dodged the attack as the tendril took his katana.

Japan looked at it in distress. He grabbed something on his back pocket and then debated against the idea. He jumped around until one of the tendrils caught his leg and threw him into the forest. His katana followed him into the dark forest.

"JAPAN!" China screamed. His eyes widened in shock and his heart stopped. He looked at the monster that was trying to dispose of Wales. China roared in anger and charged at the monster. He gave the monster and punched in his gut and started a barrage of attacks with his fists and legs.

The monster dropped Wales and he tried to capture his breath on his hands and knees. He looked over to where Japan was and felt sick. He got up and jumped out of the way and made his gun reappear once more. He aimed at the monster and waited for China to get out of the way.

China didn't stop his relentless assault on the monster and knew it wasn't going to take him anywhere. The tendrils appeared once more and grabbed his wrists. China used the tendrils to lift him up and started kicking the monster in his face. The monster grabbed his legs and threw him upwards into the air.

China started to freak out as he lost control. He yelped when he felt something pierce through his chest. He heard a gunshot and whispered something in Chinese as his body went limp. The monster threw him into the forest and then turned to Wales.

Wales was shaking and he was scared of what was going to happen next. He shot wildly at the monster and it approached him. He walked back into the dark woods. His heart began to race as he feared what was going to happen.

The monster closed in on Wales. The tendrils appeared once more and grabbed Wales's gun. Wales jumped out of the way and shot into the air. The monster grabbed him by his neck once more and Wales tried to free himself. Wales kicked and flailed as he tried to free himself. As he continued, Wales felt his life slipping slowly. His legs went limp and his arms dangled by his sides. The monster threw him towards the others and disappeared into the darkness.

Three flashlights shined brightly at the prickly tree. An Asian man felt tears run down his face as he helplessly watched his friends being slaughtered in front of him. He looked down to see his ragged friends lying on the ground lifelessly. As he tilted his head back against the tree, his mind slowly faded into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Sixth Note

Scotland looked up to the sky. A gunshot had gone off in the opposite direction he was in. America and Italy froze and stood next to him. His green eyes searched the sky. There was a red flare in the sky. Scotland stiffened as his eyes widened. His cigarette fell from his mouth and onto the dirt path.

"Wales…" He muttered. America and Italy looked at him.

"I swear it's not my fault, Prussia!" Ireland said.

"You promised that he'd be okay!" Prussia argued.

"I didn't think that this would happen!"

"You can use magic, couldn't that have healed him?!"

"I can't bring back the dead!" Ireland felt overwhelmed and tears were about to come. She was shaking because she was scared. France and England were trying to figure out what had happened to Germany when the monster appeared.

Ireland looked down and tears fell down her freckled cheeks. Her fists were clenched together and her knuckles were white. They trembled as she was thinking about what to do. She looked up at Prussia's angry face. His crimson eyes searched her face. Ireland felt like she was going to explode. She turned and ran.

England looked up and glared at Prussia. He shot after his sister as she ran into the darkness. France looked at Prussia's pained expression. He sighed as he walked over to him.

"Mon ami… You don't yell at a girl if something bad has happened." France said. Prussia stared into the ground and felt stupid. "She is more on edge than everyone here. And if something happened to any one of us here…" Prussia sighed. He picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. A loud _thud!_ could be heard.

Scotland and the others found the source of the flare. Scotland looked around with his flashlight. Something was amiss. America looked around and found something flashing at them. He walked towards the flash and tried to see what it was. His brows furrowed as he found a flashlight. He saw another two to his right. He got up and tripped over something.

He looked down in anger. His flashlight hovered over something blue. He squinted his eyes to see what it was. As soon as the light bulb clicked in his head and jumped back and fell over another object. America was scared as he looked up to see a pair of shoes.

America quickly looked around for something important, other than who was there. He found a note next to a tree. He grabbed it and ran out. He ran behind another tree and retched.

"Are you all right, America?" Scotland asked. America nodded his head and held up another note. He walked over to America with Italy attached to him.

"Hey, let's go look for them elsewhere." America said. "I thought I saw something over there." He pointed down the path.

"You look like you've seen a ghost…" Scotland said.

"I'm fine." America said with a shaky posture. Scotland wanted to know what was wrong but decided against it.

"All right, let's go Italy." Scotland nodded and began to walk in the direction America point to. America sighed and looked at the dark forest once more. A shiver ran down his spin and he shook his head and ran off towards the others.

Italy shook violently as the area around them got darker. He started whimpering as they reached the rusted tanks. Scotland looked at Italy as he felt his grip tighten on his arm. America looked around shiftily at the tanks as they walked by them. There was a loud noise and all of them yelped.

America looked at his pocket that was playing a loud techno song and shining through his pants pocket. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked. Nothing was there. He heard something breathing, faintly. He strained his ears so he could hear it. Then there was a recording that played. His face dropped as he listened. His blue eyes were as wide as the moon and his jaw was wide open.

"America? What's wrong?" Scotland asked. America looked over at him and looked pale. Scotland's brows furrowed and he grabbed the phone. "Whoever this is, stop cal-" And there was a loud scream coming from the phone. Scotland dropped it on the ground and covered his ears.

America picked it up and disconnected the call. He looked over at Scotland worriedly. Italy gasped at what Scotland was standing in. Scotland looked down and jumped as he realized he was standing in dried blood. They followed the trail with their eyes and found a pair of footsteps leading east of the tanks. They looked at each other skeptically and decided to follow them.

"Are you sure, you're okay from that scream?" America asked Scotland.

"Aye. An' if yer ask me again, I'm gonna give you something to worry about. Whatever or whoever called you freaked you out the most. What happened?" Scotland said. America looked down at the ground and was silent.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He muttered.

The path they were following traveled upwards past some large rocks. Scotland, Italy, and America were tired of trudging through the darkness like lost mice; though this path wasn't any safer. It led them to a pair of walls that intersected each other.

They looked at the walls carefully. Scotland nodded at America to circle it one way as he and Italy took the other. Scotland's flashlight flickered on the brick wall. His gaze was unmoving. The footsteps continued to lead them to whatever was behind the walls. Scotland quickly stuck to the wall and made sure Italy was behind him.

His hand flashed and he sighed. He quickly rounded the corner and aimed his gun and the wall. He looked around and found nothing. He sighed and walked over to the other side where America waited.

"Nothing over here." Scotland said.

"Same here." America nodded.

"Over there!" Italy squeaked as he grabbed onto Scotland once more. The bloody trail led into the dark forest behind the brick walls. America and Scotland slowly followed the path with their guns in front of them.

The trail stopped in front of a tree. There was something dripping down into a puddle. Scotland covered Italy's eyes with his arm as he and America looked up. They quickly covered their mouths as they felt their stomachs churn.

The boy they had found earlier was up there. He hung by a rope. Scotland and America found a couple of bushes. Italy shut his eyes and felt scared. They returned and sighed at the sight. There was something on the tree that caught America's attention. He pulled it off the tree.

There was a circle with the "x's" where the eyes should be. Above the drawing someone scribbled "ALWAYS WATCHES" and underlined them. Below the drawing someone scribbled "NO EYES" and there were dark lines under both of the words.

Scotland and America looked at the drawing and added it to their collection. Scotland looked around and found nothing useful and sighed. Italy felt something weird and clung to Scotland once more. Scotland and America brought out their guns and looked around. A dark figure appeared from behind one of the walls.

"Italy! Go and find Ireland and the others!" Scotland said.

"Bu-"

"NOW!" Scotland ordered and threw their notes at him. "We'll be right behind you." Italy nodded and ran. Scotland and America looked at one another and sighed.

"It was nice knowing you, bro." America confessed.

"Hmph. You're giving up? Thought me little brother was a 'hero'." Scotland grinned. America looked at him and smiled his cocky grin.

"Of course I am!" They both looked at the monster. "I'M THE HEROOOO!" America hollered as they started to fight the monster.

Italy could hear America yelling his infamous catchphrase as he ran. His heart was beating so fast that it might explode. He looked up and saw red hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Seventh Note

Ireland tried to clean off the tears from her cheeks. England sighed in anger as he watched his sister breaking apart. He looked around in the darkness and felt something strange. They haven't heard from Scotland and the others in a while. England didn't want to ask Ireland because of what Prussia did earlier.

Ireland leaned against the wooden stump and sighed. She looked around lazily. Ireland froze when she heard someone screaming. England looked at her and she motioned him with her hand to be quiet. There were faint footsteps.

They both hid behind the half cut trees. Ireland's hand flashed as she gasped onto a gun, England's hand did the same. They both peered out and saw a dark figure running towards them. They quickly hid once more and readied themselves for an attack.

Ireland heard her name being called and looked to see who it was. She quickly got up and ran towards the figure. England tore after her and was ready to scold her. He froze when he realized it was Italy. He looked like hell and his face was pale. He collapsed in Ireland's arms.

"Italy? Are you okay?" She asked. He shook his head as tears started to fall once more. She rubbed his back and looked at England. He shrugged and she nodded over towards where France and Prussia were.

"We're going to go back to Prussia and France, all right?" Ireland said reassuringly. Italy nodded and they all walked back to the others.

Prussia paced back and forth. He was worried about Ireland. He still couldn't believe he yelled at her. France watched his friend worriedly. They saw flashlights and stood like deer caught staring at a pair of headlights.

"Is that…?" France muttered. He ran over to the lights and Prussia was right on his heel.

"Oi! About bloody time we found you." England spat.

"Isn't it in your nature to be nicer than this?" France retorted.

"Only around people who deserve it and ladies." England said. He and France got into another staring contest as they began yelling at each other.

"Sorry, ladies, but we have better things to do." Ireland scolded. They both shrank and backed away from each other.

"Are you okay?" Prussia asked.

"Thought you'd be more worried about Italy." She said. Prussia looked at the man in her arms and realized who it was. He picked up the Italian and tried to calm him down. Ireland shook her head and walked off with Italy.

"What did I do now?" Prussia murmured.

"As I recall, you are being scorned by your girlfriend." France chuckled.

"Not funny!" Prussia growled.

"I'd say so. Ireland doesn't do that much." England grinned. Prussia glared at them and looked back to Ireland.

"If you're really worried about her, wait for her to calm down." France said.

"Where'd you two find him anyway?" Prussia said, ignoring France.

"He was running away from something. He gave Ireland a handful of notes as we left." England said.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!" France yelled.

"What was he running from?" Prussia asked.

"We don't know. He just ran and must've seen Ireland because he was calling her name. She looked to see who it was and this happened." England answered.

"Strange…" Prussia muttered.

"I wonder where the others are. We haven't heard from them in a while." England said, putting his hand on his chin.

"Hey! I said don't ignore me!" France hollered once more.

"Will you shut up!" Prussia and England hollered.

"Will you all shut yer traps!? Whatever the bloody creature is, it can probably hear you three yelling!" Ireland scolded. "You're also scaring Italy." They all looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

Italy was sniffling in Ireland's arms as she tried to let him calm down. She knew something bad happened but didn't want to ask. So instead, she let him cry it out.

Italy continued to cry and shudder as they waited. What were they waiting for? Who knows... The guys tried to think up a plan to get out. The shifted through the notes they had and drew conclusions about the Slenderman from that.

"So he stalks his victims before he kills them?" France asked.

"Seems like it." England nodded as she looked through the notes he had.

"Then vhy vould he vant to kill us?" Prussia asked.

"Who knows…" England sighed.

"Maybe it's because it doesn't see us people?" Ireland muttered.

They all went silent. Ireland looked around and sighed. They all knew they had to go, but where? They were being hunted by a demonic creature that thinks killing people is okay. They all looked around nervously as Italy tried to calm down.

England began to look around nervously. Something didn't feel right. His emerald green eyes shifted around for anything out of the ordinary. France and Prussia thought he was going crazy and shrugged him off. Ireland noticed what England was doing and looked around.

"Something must be going on…" France said worriedly.

"Why do you say that?" Prussia asked.

"Both of them are on the look-out for that monster." France muttered. Prussia looked at the siblings and nodded.

"We need a plan if something happens." Prussia said. France nodded and they began to plan out their next move.

England looked around and his flashlight stopped on a tree. His heart began to pound as he feared the worst. Ireland caught his gaze and raised her gun at the tree. Italy shuddered as he watched them ready themselves for an attack. Prussia and France quickly rushed to Italy's side and whispered something to him.

"What is it?" Ireland muttered. England shook his head and readied himself. They closed in on the tree. Ireland picked up a rock and threw it into the core of the tree trunk. She then picked up another rock and looked at England carefully. He nodded and the rock in her hand glowed.

"Be ready everyone!" She called out as she threw the rock at the one in the trunk. The tree shattered and a faceless man in black was revealed. Tendrils slithered from his back. They all gulped and felt sweat cover their face.

"Ireland!" France called out. "Let me and the Black Sheep deal with him!" Ireland hesitated at France's outburst. She sighed and switched places with him. Prussia quickly grabbed Italy and ran with Ireland.

"Who're you calling a Black Sheep, Froggy?" England jeered.

"Only to the one that truly deserves it, of course." France shot back. They looked at each and sighed. They looked back at the monster. England noticed something on one of the tendrils.

"Come on! Let's show them nobody can mess with the strongest of the European powers and still live!" England roared.

Gunshots sounded from behind them. Ireland looked back and hoped they were all right. Prussia was practically dragging them towards the tunnel. Ireland was worried about Italy. He had seen a lot happen in so little time; it definitely wasn't like that mansion.

"Prussia? Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're just going to wait here for a while and try to think of a new plan to escape." Prussia said.

"We had a plan to escape before? Prussia, we don't have time to think if we're always running." Ireland sighed.

"We need something to believe that we're going to be all right after this." Prussia said.

"All right? You think we're all going to be 'all right' once we find a way out?!" Ireland scoffed and walked towards the other end of the tunnel. Prussia tried to stop her but received an angry glare in return.

Italy looked at the couple. He felt helpless and felt that their fighting wasn't going to end. He looked down at the ground. Prussia went up to him and tried to calm him down. Italy looked around at the tunnel.

"What happened in here?" Italy asked. Prussia was silent as he tried to think of something.

"We got ambushed by that monster." Prussia grinned. Italy watched as his grinned wavered and felt afraid to ask what really happened.

Ireland looked at the gray wall of the tunnel. Her best friend and little brothers weren't going to survive their fight. She sighed and buried her face in her arms. As soon as she looked up, she held her head and looked down. It felt like someone was putting a knife through her skull. She felt like she was forgetting something.

Prussia and Italy looked down towards Ireland to see if she was all right. They practically ran when they saw she was in pain. Prussia knelled down in front of Ireland.

"Ireland? Are you okay?" Prussia asked. She shook her head a little. He carefully rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"I feel like… I'm forgetting something…" She said after a long silence.

"What do you remember last?" Prussia asked. He and Italy waited patiently as she tried to remember. Ireland tried her best to remember.

"I… I remember running from something and gunshots." She said. "Then coming here and yelling at someone." Prussia felt a pang of guilt go through his heart. To make it worse for him, the innocent look she was giving felt like someone was twisting a dagger in his heart.

"Is that all?" Italy asked. Ireland nodded and then she looked down again.

"I also have a bad feeling…" She added.

"About what?" Prussia asked, his crimson eyes looking at her with worry.

"I think we're being watched." Both Italy and Prussia froze. They carefully looked around. "He's hiding in the forest. He's waiting for the right time to attack." They both carefully reconsidered what to do next.

The monster stood behind a tree. He looked at the intruders and watched as they became unwary. Long tendrils emerged once more from his back. Red stains dripped onto the ground as they rose into the air. The intruders had invaded his home like so many others had.

Prussia looked around with anticipation. That monster was going to appear and he knew he had to fight it off or both Italy and Ireland would be in trouble. He took out a dagger and strapped it ground his wrist. He found another one and strapped it to his other wrist. They both pointed outwards so it was easier to move.

He looked at the pair with unease. He felt a lump in his throat. Whatever was going to happen between them and that monster has to happen now. He stood up and exhaled. Italy and Ireland stood up and looked at one another.

"We'll help if you need it." Ireland smiled. Prussia shook his head.

"It's better if you two just run." He said.

"But, Prussia! We're your friends! And friends help one another!" Italy pleaded. Prussia looked at the ground.

"We can help you fight that monster." Ireland persisted. She wasn't going to give up just because Prussia said so. Her hands glowed and a pair of guns appeared in them. She winked and smiled. "I'm a big girl, Prussia. If I can hand growing up with four brothers, I can deal with this." Prussia smiled and nodded.

"All right, we'll help Italy find a way out." He grinned. As soon as he said that Ireland spun on her heels and fired at the darkness. They froze and wondered what she was shooting at.

"Move!" Ireland yelled as black tendrils shot at them. They all jumped back and ran out of the tunnel. Ireland took the rear and shot repeatedly at the monster.

They ran out of the tunnel. Ireland continued to shoot at the monster as it chased them. Prussia looked back every now and then to see if they were all together and noticed Ireland continued to shoot at the monster.

"How much ammo do you have?" He asked.

"I'm a bloody Kirkland, what do you think?" She retorted as they hid behind a few trees. The monster looked around and tried to find them. Ireland and Prussia managed to cover Italy's mouth as it neared them. They all held their breaths and waited for it to disappear.

The monster eventually disappeared and they all looked around to make sure it was gone. Ireland quietly walked out and didn't see anything. She motioned for them to join her as they hurriedly made their way towards the tunnel once more.

"Where are we going?" Italy asked.

"We're going back to that building. Something's there and I think it's something that we need." Ireland answered. Prussia gave her a surprised look.

"So it's time to go see what's in there…" Prussia muttered. "So not awesome…"

Once they reached the tunnel, they were ambushed once more. The monster shot its tendrils at them in a relentless assault. Ireland and Prussia were separated from Italy. Italy ran and was afraid to look back.

Italy yelped as he tripped over something. He quickly got up and tried to run again but fell onto his knee. Tears began to blur his vision and his throat had a knot in it. He looked at the object he tried over and screamed in terror.

His yellow eyes were wide with terror. He looked at the figure in front of him and shook. The lifeless man was paler than he normally looked. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Italy felt calm as he continued to look at the man.

Ireland's heart raced as she heard Italy screaming. She cursed under her breath as they ran towards the building. Ireland looked at the rusted tanks as they approached them. They stopped in front of one of them and found a note attached to it.

There was a headless stick figure in the bottom corner and in the top corner there was an 'X'. The note read "DON'T LOOK… OR IT TAKES YOU". The words 'DON'T LOOK' and 'YOU' were underlined. Ireland had a bad feeling as she looked around.

She and Prussia both looked at the building with the eerie blood trial. They both looked at the building and braced themselves for what was to come next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Eighth Note

Ireland cringed when she heard screaming. She looked at Prussia with a dirty glare that had a scowl mixed in. He looked at her questioningly.

"What?" He asked.

"What?! That's all you have to say! WHAT?!" She almost roared in frustration.

"What do you want me to do?!" Prussia fought back, realizing what she was talking about. "I know this sounds bad, but Italy would be by himself regardless of the situation!"

Ireland looked at the ground. She thought over what he had said and looked up at him with her mouth open. She shut it and sighed.

"Let's go and find this damn note and get out of here." She said.

The couple looked at the haunted building and shuddered. There was something evil in there. Something nobody would be able to withstand. They gulped before the simple structure.

"Before we go in," Ireland started, "we should keep our phones on. So we know where we are and we'll know if the other is in trouble." Prussia nodded. They looked around and started to walk into the haunted building.

The building had two pathways. Ireland gulped and walked towards the right and Prussia did the same as he walked towards the left. Ireland called Prussia's phone and held it to her ear as she slowly walked through the building. She followed a trail of blood and felt sick. Prussia picked up and the both of them started talking.

"So you find anything yet?" He asked.

"No, have you?" She asked.

"Nope. This blood trail is sickening though…" He shuddered.

"I know. It looks like it's been here for a while." She gulped.

Prussia quietly made his way through the area with ease. The blood trail he was following looked fresh and it disturbed him.

"So not awesome…" He muttered as he quietly made his way down the creepy and dark hallway.

Ireland looked around as she walked down the hallway. She heard a noise. Her head snapped to the approaching corner. She quickly summoned her gun once more and aimed it in front of her as she attached her flashlight to it. She slowly leaned against the wall near the turn. She inhaled and exhaled slowly and quickly readjusted her phone. She rounded the corner and was ready to shoot anything that moved. She readjusted herself when she realized nothing was there.

"Are you all right?" Prussia asked as he leaned against a wall that made a similar turn. He readied his daggers for an attack. He turned and sliced through the air. He sighed in relief and felt stupid that his heart was beating really fast.

"I'm fine." Ireland answered. "Are you okay?" She asked as she slowly stalked her way down the hallway. The tiles gave an eerie feel as her flashlight flickered on the while walls.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Prussia answered. He unwrapped one of daggers and wrapped his flashlight around his wrist and put the dagger as it was before. He slowly approached the next turn and slid against the wall. He calmed his nerves and turned the corner.

Ireland rounded the corner and flicked her arms back and forth. She slowly began to look in the adjacent hallway. She slowly walked down the short, eerie hallway. She kept to one side of the hallway as she crept by.

Ireland carefully peered around the corner and saw the bloody trail. She stopped and readied herself for what might happen next. She quickly rounded the corner and aimed her gun at the corner of the room. She felt sick once she realized what was there.

A corpse lay in the corner of the room. Dried blood stuck onto its pale skin and torn up clothes. She looked away from the grotesque creature in disgust. She leaned her head against the cold wall and tried to calm down.

"Prussia, I found a corpse." She said, feeling as if she might hurl. She waited a couple of seconds for him to reply.

"Prussia?" She asked. No reply. She had a sinking feeling in her gut. She turned around and quickly ran down the hallways.

Prussia looked around. Ireland hadn't replied in a while, but she was still on the line. He figured she was just busy looking around. He knew she'd reply. He continued to smoothly walk down the hallway. There was nothing to be heard or seen since they walked in.

_Maybe mien frau was over reacting._ He smirked. Although, his instincts told him a different story. Something about this felt similar to that haunted house.

He found another short hallway, which was empty and slid against the wall. He calmed down and rounded the corner as fast as he could. His crimson eyes were as wide as the creepy moon that shined outside.

He saw a flashlight aimed at the wall that lay at his right. He looked at the beam and followed it to the flashlight and to the fallen giant with silvery, blonde hair. He was missing a scarf, but Prussia knew who it was. He looked at the deceased nation once more. He was clenching something in his fist.

Prussia looked around and slowly made his way to the bloody corpse. He carefully brought a gloved fist towards him and used all the strength he could to pry the giant's hand open. A note lay crumpled in his hand. He grabbed it and read it.

No drawings this time, just writing. It was more like a warning or a final farewell. The words on the page were imprinted into his mind. In large letters across the page read "HELP" and under it "ME". "ME" was underlined and made into a point as the black lead scribbled down the paper.

"Ireland? We have to get out of here!" He said into the phone. She didn't reply.

"Ireland? IRELAND?!" He waited once more. "Verdammt!" He cursed and turned around to leave. He stopped when his flashlight hit a shadow.

Ireland tore through the hallway as fast as she could. She stopped to catch her breath and heard clacking of metal. Her eyes widened and she tried to move but fell to her feet. Another sharp pain rushed into her mind. She cursed the damn creature that caused this.

She painfully opened one of her eyes and looked ahead. She slowly got up and tried to make it towards Prussia. She limped as she ran towards the German. When she got near the last corner, she heard cursing and a pained scream. She snapped out of her current state and ran towards the Prussian himself.

"Prussia!" She called as her spear cut the air and hit a blackened figure.

"Ireland!" Prussia struggled as he tried to fend of tendrils. "Get out of here!"

"Not without you!" She argued as she slashed at the tendrils. They managed to fight the creature off and stab it in the heart. Ireland struck the creature's back with her spear as Prussia slammed his fist into the creature's heart.

They both stood panting and calmed down. Ireland had an uneasy feeling as she regained her strength. Prussia calmed down and handed her the note he found.

"You were right, he was here." Prussia sighed. Ireland read the note and felt a chill run down her spine.

"Was this from him? Or…?" Ireland frowned. Prussia exhaled and gave her one of bright smiles.

"Keseseseseseseses! What are you worried about, frau?!" He exclaimed proudly. "The mighty and super awesome country, Prussia is here to rid the world of evil." Ireland stared at him with a blank expression and started to laugh.

"No wonder you're my boyfriend." She giggled. "You're just like my brothers!"

"Suck it losers!" He roared.

The pair walked outside of the building and onto the path that lead towards the entrance into this foreign place. Ireland and Prussia happily tried to forget about the place as they walked towards the entrance. Prussia turned towards Ireland as they stopped in front of the gate.

"Ireland?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Can you do one thing for me?" Ireland cocked her head at his question. "I need you to-"

"IRELAND! WAKE UP!" A booming voice called. Ireland's emerald eyes flew open. She looked around with a crazed expression.

"W-what? Where am I?" She asked startled.

"Gott sei Dank bist du sicher!" Prussia muttered as he hugged her. She looked around. They were still in the building. She felt confused.

_What just happened? Did I faint?_ She thought as Prussia realized how confused she was.

"I don't have much time to explain. But I think I might have killed that thing." He said, his voice sounded pained. Ireland's eyebrows furrowed. She looked at him and realized he was bleeding. She looked at his body and saw his arm covered his stomach.

"Prussia?! What the hell happened to you?" She said bewildered.

"Don't worry about me, frau." He cooed. "Just do one thing for me." Ireland looked at the ground and then at him.

"I need you to run." He smiled. Ireland felt tears starting to blur her vision she looked down. Tears fell onto the tiled floor. Prussia pulled her into his arms and didn't move for a few minutes. Prussia looked down the hall and gulped.

"Ireland, promise me you'll run. Run far away from this place." He said, grasping onto her shoulders. She nodded meekly.

"Gut. The exit from this hell hole is over there." He said as he pointed to a long dirt path.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be right behind you of course." He smiled. "Keseseseseseseses! I am the great Prussia after all! Nothing and Nobody will be able to rival to my awesomeness!" Ireland smiled and rubbed her sleeve against her face.

Dark clouds formed from above. They both looked outside. Prussia struggled to get up. Ireland quickly jumped up and helped him on his feet. They looked at each other once more and Prussia nodded towards the path. Ireland nodded and ran towards the gate.

Prussia looked into the darkness. A smirk crossed his face as he held his gut. His brother and all his friends had died and he wasn't able to do anything about it. At least he was able to help his girlfriend. His crimson eyes glowed with determination.

"Come on, loser! Nobody can defeat the great Prussia!" He chanted as a black figure approached him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Slender Man

Ireland yelped when she heard screaming. She looked back and saw nothing. Her emerald eyes were wide and crazed. She continued to run as fast as she could. She looked around and found a few trees that stood next to one another. Ireland quickly took cover behind them.

The figure looked around as its tendrils wavered in the air. There was one more. The figure saw something red and a flashing light. It threw a body attached to one of its tendrils and disappeared into the shadows.

The body made a small grunt as he made contact with the ground. His near lifeless eyes looked into the distance. The crimson orbs tried to find Slender Man's next victim… No, the victim that Slender Man would never get. A smile creased his face and a weak laugh slipped past his lips.

Ireland froze as something ominous made the hair on the back of her neck stand. She subconsciously placed her hand on her neck. Her emerald eyes scanned the forest area around her as she turned off her flashlight. Her hand began to shake as she slipped the flashlight in her sweater pocket.

Faint footsteps could be heard. Barely audible, but they were making a noise. She didn't see anything in the dark forest in front of her and was too afraid to turn around and see if it was there. She bit her lip as she tried to calm down and not make a noise.

She was here… somewhere. The monster looked around and tried to find her. She was nowhere in sight. The monster silently hovered towards the fencing. It walked in the dark forest the edged the eerie fencing.

Ireland's heart raced as she saw the monster walk past her. It was circling the fence. She shook her head and waited for it to leave. She needed to find a way out. She put her head between her knees.

_This has to be a dream! No, this has to be a nightmare…_ She thought. She looked up and saw that the monster had left. She slowly got up and quickly made her way towards the fence. She looked at the fence carefully. No locks.

_Where did we enter?_ She thought as she tilted her head. She looked to her right and saw nothing that stood out as a gate. She looked in the other direction, the one the monster went, and sighed as she didn't see anything either.

_Great… Another scavenger hunt…_ She sighed. She looked around and tried to think of a way to avoid the monster while she searched.

Time passed and Ireland hadn't found the get they used to get inside. She was climbing the trees to get around the entire forest. So far, she didn't see the monster and felt grateful. Ireland was beginning to wonder where it was and then she found an open gate.

Her emerald eyes widened and she had a sinking feeling in her heart. She looked around and slowly climbed down from the tree. Ireland looked around and carefully waited for something to happen. Nothing moved or made a sound. She slowly crept towards the gate.

_Finally! An exit from this bloody hell hole!_ Ireland thought as she walked towards the gate.

As she got close, that ominous feeling came back. She jumped back as a tendril shot towards her. She looked around and found the monster. Her heart raced and she quickly summoned her spear into her hand.

Ireland circled the monster and eyed the gate. Another tendril rushed towards her. She jumped and sliced at the black arms. Two more ran towards her and she continued to dodge them. She quickly tried to slice at them. The arms fell to the ground.

The monster seemed to get angry at Ireland's attempt to save herself. She eyed the gate once more. Ireland closed her eyes and exhaled. She opened her emerald eyes and glared at the gate. She jolted past the monster. The tendrils shot towards the gate.

Ireland pulled a hand inward towards her chest and shot fire at the tendrils before they touched the metallic barrier. She sprinted towards the gate and dashed through. She felt a heavy weight being lifted from her shoulders as she stopped after a few feet from the fence. She looked back and saw monster looking at her with its blank face.

She smirked and threw another magic spell at it. The tendrils thwarted the ball of magic away. Her eyes widened as it slithered out and stood across from her. She quickly turned on her heel and ran. The monster chased her, sending its demonic arms at her. One of them grabbed her ankle and she fell face first onto the ground.

She grunted as she tried to get up. She slipped as the monster dragged her away into the dark forest.

Ireland heard a voice as she entered the darkness. It echoed and was hardly audible. She tried to listen closer. It was familiar and sounded like it was coming from another world… Ireland shook her head.

"Kesesesesesese~!" An annoying laugh echoed. Ireland's head shot up and she looked around. "You're finally awake, frau." Prussia grinned. Ireland looked around and stretched.

"I was asleep?" She groaned.

"Ja. You were so cute!" He laughed. Ireland blushed and lightly punched his arm.

Prussia decided to have a movie night with his girlfriend. He wanted to watch all of America's horror movies that he gave to Ireland. She didn't mind at all, since she's seen half of them and knew they were all the same.

During the movie Ireland was feeling sleepy and decided cuddle next to Prussia. Well, he took it as Ireland actually being afraid of a movie. She ended up having a bad dream about a rumor Prussia told her about. The old story he heard about the Slender Man.

Ireland scoffed at the rumor and didn't think much of it, until she had that nightmare that is. Ireland lightly punched Prussia in the shoulder.

"Tell me those stupid rumors again, Prussia," Ireland said as she got up, "your brother will be the least of your problems." Ireland walked into the kitchen. Prussia scoffed as he stared into the black and white television screen. He got up and walked over towards Ireland as she opened a bottle of Irish ale. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said hesitantly.

"So that's what it takes to guilt trip you?" She giggled and looked up at him. He gave her scowl as they went back to watch their movies.

Outside of Ireland's home, there was a dark forest. The moon shined brightly over the dark sky and over the beautiful green plains. There were a few suspicious bushes and trees that moved eerily. A dark figure stood and watched the house.


End file.
